In love with a memory
by damsalndistress-asif
Summary: Hermione made the choice, she would stay with Draco. Even if it meant waiting a lifetime to find him again in the monster he created sad angst story that will rip hearts apart.( i'm in a i hate my life mood)
1. A love beyond love

In love with a memory  
  
Hermione swore she would always love Draco. But he changed, now brutal and ruthless, she still stands by him. Why you ask, because she love the Draco she knew. Because deep down, she knows the Draco she knows is still there, hidden from the world, but there. And for that sole reason only, she would stand by him forever.  
  
  
  
" Get up woman!" Draco shouted at Hermione as he smacked her hard on the cheek. Hermione blinked back tears.  
  
" Of course Draco." Hermione said picking herself up from the ground. Julie a nursing house elf rushed in.  
  
" Oh no! Mister is hurting Misses! Mister should no hurt misses! Misses 'es pregnant. Oh no bad bad!" Julie said shaking her floppy ears. Hermione sucked in her breath.  
  
" Hush Julie, hush girl!" Hermione whispered urgently to Julie who was blabbing on and on, not realizing Draco was standing in the shadows like a ghost dark and mysterious.  
  
" Shut UP Elf!" his booming voice came from the shadows. Julie's face went white.  
  
" Oh…. Oh, Julie is meaning no harm! NO harm Master!" Julie said tears running down her face. Draco gave Julie a disgusted look.  
  
" OH Draco, she meant no harm. There is truly no reason to harm her!" Hermione argued to her husband.  
  
" She defied me, that is reason enough." Draco said sternly  
  
" Honestly Hermione, what has gotten into you? Befriending utterly disgusting animals, servants even!" Draco told Hermione.  
  
" Draco please," Hermione begged. Draco looked and her and huffed.  
  
" Avada Kedavra." Draco said pointing his wand at Julie emotionlessly. Hermione gasped. Draco smirked and blew smoke off the top of his wand.  
  
" I'd be careful if I were you Hermione, I would hate for you to have a fate like her's, after all you are with child, and I do need an heir don't I?" Draco said twirling his wand and smirking at her.  
  
" Of course Draco…" Hermione.  
  
" Good, I will be going know, I have a meeting with Voldemort, do NOT leave your room for any reason at all. IF you need something call a bloody house elf" Draco said walking out the door and slamming it behind him  
  
1 Hermione POV  
  
Hello, my name's Hermione. You all know me as the goody 2 shoes that hangs out with the famous Harry Potter and his sidekick Ron Weasley. Now you're probably wondering why the heck would I be with a bloody jerk like Draco Malfoy. There is only one reason why, I love him. Yes I Hermione Granger love a man who mercilessly kills and is Voldemort's right hand man, heir even.  
  
He wasn't always like that though. At one time he was the sweetest and most loving man alive. But that was before his father died, before he was forced to take on the role of Right hand man to Voldemort. Why didn't I just up and leave you ask? Because for Draco I would do anything.  
  
I remember the day he had to become a deatheather so clearly, I pouted, I screamed, I argued, I threatened to stop loving him even though lord knows I could never follow that.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" Hermione there's something I need to tell you." Draco said shakily. Hermione looked up at him from where her head rested on him chest, as she leaned on him.  
  
" All right, what do you need to tell me?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
" Sigh, well, um, Hermione…I…I…I love you…" Draco said stumbling. Hermione smiled. She tilted her head upward so they could kiss.  
  
" I love you too Draco, now and forever, I can promise you that." Hermione said sweetly.  
  
" There's one other thing…I…I…have to become a deatheather." Draco added quietly. Hermione head snapped up from her resting place and she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
" Are you kidding me? Become a deatheather? No way! I wont allow it!" Hermione said defiantly. Draco closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
" I'm sorry Hermione…" He said quietly.  
  
" Draco, you cant!" Hermione screamed at him shakily tears running down her face.  
  
" Hey don't cry I hate to see tears staining that pretty face of yours." Draco said as his hand reached out to touch her cheek Hermione jumped up and turned so her back was facing him. Draco sighed.  
  
" Hermione there is no point in being difficult. I have to do it… Or else…" Draco started to say when Hermione interrupted him  
  
" Or else WHAT Draco?" She asked defiantly  
  
" Or else, they will come after you… Lucius confronted me when I first refused and said if I didn't they would kill you, yes they know about us." Draco finally said as Hermione eyes widened and she gasped.  
  
" But they wouldn't, would they?" she asked like an innocent schoolgirl.  
  
" Don't be so naïve Hermione, of course they will, they don't care if you die or not, as long as they get me to be a deatheather." Draco told her.  
  
" But-but…" Hermione stuttered sadly. Draco pulled her back onto the bench and held her close.  
  
"Shu, it will be okay." Draco said quietly rocking her back and force while she cried hysterically.  
  
" I sniff don't want sob you to sniff be one of THEM" Hermione wailed.  
  
" Don't do it Draco, don't do it just to save me, because it would only kill me inside to see you as one of them." Hermione begged. Draco closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head. They stayed like that for hours, just sitting there, watching the clouds go by. Knowing the next day they would be forced to face their fate, their destiny, and the ultimate destruction of their love.  
  
FLASHFORWARD  
  
So you see I must stand by Draco. I'm all that he has left. So I will stand in wait, bruised and unloved, until he finds himself again. Until I see him smile at me like he did when we were 16. Until he kissed me with the passion of a lovesick lover. Until I meet him again I will stand by the monster he has created out his anger and hate, the monster with a little boy's soul waiting for a lover's kiss. I will wait for the day when he holds me tight and tells me he loves me. I only heard those words once, and I will wait lifetimes just to hear it one more time, because I love Draco, with my heart and with my soul. And I know deep down the man I love is still there, and he still loves me. I will stand by him, even if it means holding onto only but a memory of the Draco I knew. Because someday I know, Amor Omnia Vicit, love will conquer all. 


	2. Painful memories

Chap 2: Painful Reminder  
  
AN: I know I haven't been writing in a loooooooooooooooong time. And I'm sooooo sorry! But now I have a new baby sister and I'm very lazy. But here is the wanted sequel for IN Love with a Memory.(Hope u didn't get the idea I started liking writing fluff though.) This is Draco's last (and only) letter to his son Landon most everything will be explained if u have questions put it in your reviews. One other thing, I might write a story that goes more in-depth about their love starting from 6th year till their deaths, but that will be a while.  
  
Dear Landon,  
  
I suppose you deserve an explanation as to why I was never in your life and why you never had a mother, let me tell you her story. Your mother was a muggle born, I know you have been raised to think as them as the lowest life forms on this earth but that is not true. Your mother was the purest and most intelligent and beautiful woman I ever met. During our first few years in school we hated each other with a passion. Like you I was brought up believing she was beneath me, little did I know she was far above me. Your mother was the smartest lady to every enter Hogwarts since the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, she was confident and held her self with a grace nobody else could master.  
  
When we were 16 we fell in love. I remember thinking this was I was losing my mind. Love between us was again all the rules, completely forbidden. She was a Gryffindor, I was a Slytherin. And the one thing was she never wavered, she always trusted me no matter how many times I screwed up. She promised to stick by my through thick and thin. But I was no better a husband than a father. I will never forget the day she died to save me. Ministry officials had armed themselves with a new weaponry called guns, they had made the gun so it killed just like the Killing Curse but the let pain sink in first. Ministry Officials had stormed into our house on a rampage to catch as many Death Eaters as possible. I was the first on their hit list. But I managed to kill most of them off, then out of nowhere comes a bang and I realized Hermione had ran in front of me, I didn't even know what happened until she fell.  
  
I remember watching in shock as her limp body fell to the floor. After all this time, after everything I've done to her, she died to save me. A woman who could have changed the world with her intelligence and integrity died to save me, a man who is guilty of countless murders who treated her like she was the scum of the earth, who is the right hand man and heir to Voldermort. But none of that meant anything to her; she died to save the one man she truly loves.  
  
I will never forget our last conversation, I will write as much as I remember.  
  
"Draco.promise me that I will never be forgotten by you. Promise you will take care of our son. Promise you will love him like you never loved me." Hermione said meekly as her eyes began to close.  
  
"Oh god no, no, no your not gonna die Hermione. I won't let you. Why? Why did you save me? Why Hermione?" I asked for the first time in an over a decade tears formed in my eyes. Hermione smiled and raised a hand to touch my cheek, I grabbed her hand kissing it I rested it back on my cheek. "I love you Draco. But I don't love the monster you've become. You have to let me die Draco. You don't have a say in the matter. I'm dying to save you. Please don't let my sacrifice go unnoticed. You can change Draco, I know you can. I know you can be the loving man I once knew. You just needed a little push; my death is your push. Renounce the Dark Side, do it for me. That's all I ask for you. Become the man I knew and loved. Amor Omnia Vicit." With those final words Hermione closed her eyes, her mouth curving into a small smile.  
  
It has been over 10 years since she died. Her memory will forever be embedded in my mind and my heart. When she died I regretted all the things I had done to her. I regretted never telling her I loved her, never caring for her. Never thanking her for sticking it with me through it all. After she died I went into seclusion. I spoke to no one I didn't eat didn't sleep. All I felt was an empty void I never realized was there until it was painfully obvious. I know I was never a father to you Landon. I regret that so much. But you do not know how much pain I went through every time I looked into your eyes. You have your mother's eyes. Please forgive me that is all I ask of you and pass this story on to your children. The story of how a love so true was destroyed a story of love changing a person.  
  
Your Late Father Draco Artemis Malfoy  
  
And now I know I'd rather have hard times together with her Than to have it easy apart I'm nothing without her I rather have bad times with her Than good times with someone else Rather be with her in a storm Than safe and warm by myself I'd rather have the one that holds my heart I wouldn't have blamed her if she turned away from me Like I did too her I will always miss Hermione Granger The woman that changed everything for me  
  
AN: So what did you guys think? Draco changed his ways, renounced the Dark Side but he couldn't move on with him life. He never forgave himself for what happened to Hermione and this is his apology to his only son and heir Landon Malfoy. Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I hope you liked it. I think it was very emotional and touching and very ANGSTY! (Ya!) When you guys asked for a sequel I hope you weren't thinking I would make everything fine and dandy. That is so not me! I'm listening to a Chinese song about love lost, what do you expect? LOL  
  
  
  
(I mixed up the Lyrics from as song called I'd Rather, not sure who it's by) 


End file.
